


Hooked

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [57]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from Anonymous: caroline has never had a one-night stand. klaus usually doesn't stay after his. both wake up at the same time & awkwardness ensues.





	

On a normal day, Caroline would wake up to her Britney Spears ringtone at 7 on the dot, jump out of bed to do her yoga stretches, then hop in the shower. It was a well-tuned routine that she enjoyed during her senior year, especially since her roommate was a late sleeper who never fought her for shower time. It worked even better when Enzo went traveling over breaks, like his trip to Spain that winter. The comfort of sleeping naked without fear of a best friend barging into her room certainly made up for the unfair amounts of sangria Enzo was probably drinking by the Mediterranean. Almost.

Unfortunately for Caroline, it wasn't a normal day.

A car alarm blared from outside, jerking her awake well before her internal clock could. The glide of the sheets against her naked skin was pleasant enough to soothe her back to sleep; the foreign arm weighing down her hip, however, was decidedly concerning.

Suddenly wide awake and very confused, Caroline's eyes flashed open in time to meet hazy blue ones looking back at her from mere inches away. Her memory from the night before had finally caught up to her hazy morning brain, and she realized she was still in bed with her very first one-night stand.

He was cute, even sleep-rumpled and irritated at the noisy alarm still wailing in the early hour. "Bloody hell," he groaned, stretching his neck slightly to push his face into the pillow. "Are your neighbors always this considerate?"

Caroline was known for her articulate nature among friends and family, but she had absolutely no words for this stranger in her bed. The British accent was a nice touch, especially when he had used it to his advantage with the best dirty talk she'd ever experienced first-hand the night before. In the bright light of day, though, it added to the whole "this can't be real" problem she was having in her head.

He seemed to get that, as he peeked up to meet her flummoxed gaze. "I didn't think you were drunk last night, but perhaps I was mistaken?"

"No," she denied immediately. "I remember everything, I just wasn't expecting you to still be here."

"Ouch," he said, facing her more fully. His arm remained where it rested on her hip, the slight flex distracting Caroline in its muscular relief.

"I mean- You- I'm sorry, I don't really do this often," Caroline hesitantly explained. It was slightly mortifying to admit to the gorgeous naked man in her bed, but she had always been a blunt person. "I'm not really sure what the etiquette is for one-night stands."

A serial monogamist to her core, Caroline thought her dry spell since her summer fling wouldn't end until a new boyfriend appeared in her life. When her boss insisted on going for a drink after closing up shop the night before, the last thing she expected was to bring some guy home with her.

* * *

_"Come on, Carebear," Katherine whined from the door. "I need to get laid."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of sales going on, I could help you purchase one of Bite Me's fine products," she rattled off using their standard sales pitch. Working in a sex shop had definitely broadened the blonde's horizons, one of them being her boss's complete lack of boundaries. With Katherine Pierce, it was best practice to give as good as she gave. "I just want to go home, Kat."_

_"You were the one complaining that Mommy was stuck working over Christmas," she countered. "Winter break with no doting parents_ and _your irritating roommate is globetrotting? Honey, that's just begging for some fun of your own. I happen to also need fun, so let's goooo."_

_She really tried to come up with any excuse not to go. It was cold in Chicago, and a hot bath with too much red wine sounded like a perfectly relaxing evening. Caroline just knew whatever club Katherine chose would be loud, sweaty, and drawn to the gorgeous woman begging her to join. Second best was not a position Caroline Forbes enjoyed. "Have fun, stay safe."_

_"I will," Katherine sighed, "if only because I'll have the most boring killjoy sitting next to me at the bar." Without another argument, Kat removed Caroline's cardigan and slid her skirt a couple of inches higher. "Grab your coat, Forbes, before I drag you out of here without it."_

_With a mulish grin, Caroline dutifully followed directions. "You're buying," she demanded._

_As vigorously as Katherine had lobbied her to go out, though, Caroline still wasn't surprised when the brunette ditched her within the hour. "I want to peel his suit off with my teeth," the vixen warned before strutting away from the bar toward her willing victim._

_Left with the open tab, Caroline figured it couldn't hurt to have at least one more drink on her boss's dime._

_"It appears I'm not the only one drinking alone. Mind if I join you?"_

_Ready to tear this pick-up artist a new one for pouncing not even a minute after Kat left, Caroline was disappointed in herself when she hesitated once she got a look at the guy. He was a pretty one, that was sure. Still, she didn't want to be out in the first place. "The seat's free, but I'm not much company. I'm just going to finish this drink and be on my way."_

_The man shrugged, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks as he smiled to himself. "I suppose it would be too much to ask to be my own judge as to whether or not you're good company," he teased gently._

_"I'm just saying, I would much rather be at home with a glass of wine," she said firmly. "At least there I wouldn't have to worry about strangers hitting on me."_

_He chuckled, apparently easy-going in the face of her barbs. "Come on, love. Take a chance. I promise, I don't bite."_

_Something hot raced down Caroline's spine at his muttered challenge, the accent adding an intriguing sensation. The moment of uncertainty gave him the opening he needed to start a conversation, which lead to the offer of a dance. Not long after his first nearly failed attempt to charm her, she was the one pulling him into a cab so they could take things back to her place._

* * *

Caroline watched him warily, though he just chuckled enough to shake the bed. "Are you trying to get rid of me already?" he teased. "Here I thought we had a great time."

Flushed with the memories still returning to her, as well as the contact he still had with the skin of her waist, Caroline struggled to find a response. "I- You-"

"Klaus," he offered helpfully, mirth apparent in his eyes. "And you're Caroline. I suppose if it's manners you're worried about, we should get re-introductions out of the way."

She couldn't stifle a laugh, which Klaus seemed to take as an invitation to kiss her. "Good morning," she hummed as he pulled away.

"Good morning." He paused, watching her carefully. "In all honesty, I do tend to leave before things get messy. I'm rather surprised I stayed all night, as well."

"Ass," she accused, lightly shoving his shoulder in jest.

He took the jab, tickling her ribs in return. At her bright laugh, Klaus quickly rolled to pin her to the bed. "I just meant," he murmured against her neck, "that I didn't expect to want to stay."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat as his lips began to drag down her torso. "So, what?" she asked hoarsely as his nose skimmed her hip bone. "This is your way of working me out of your system?"

Lightly, Klaus bit the skin of her inner thigh. "One way to find out, love."

As far as she was concerned, maybe one-night stands weren't so bad if they all ended like this. By the way Klaus made himself comfortable between her legs, though, she wondered if maybe this one wasn't meant to end after all.


End file.
